The present invention relates to a protection device for expansion device of portable computer, which is able to shield the expansion socket of the expansion device and prevent the expansion socket from being improperly used.
A portable computer is advantageous over an on-desk computer in that the portable computer can be freely carried with the user. In order to achieve this object, the portable computer has minimized volume, thin thickness and light weight. However, due to limitation of space, the portable computer fails to have some of the functions of the on-desk computer, especially the expansion function.
In order to overcome the problem of insufficiency of expansion function, some manufacturers have developed an externally connected expansion device for the portable computer, such as docking or replicator which has at least one expansion socket. However, the expansion socket of the existing docking or replicator is not equipped with any protection device which is able to prevent the expansion card in the expansion socket from being taken away and protect the expansion socket from being improperly used.